Of Dreams and InSaNiTy: Germany's Illusion
by kykyqt
Summary: Germany has many things to worry about; how is everyone going to get out of the mansion? What happened to Italy and why is he not waking up? And…..what is going on with Italy in this weird dream? One of the promised sequels to my first HetaOni/Dreamtalia crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Of Dreams and InSaNiTy: Germany's Illusion

Intro: Germany has many things to worry about; how is everyone going to get out of the mansion? What happened to Italy and why is he not waking up? And…..what is going on with Italy in this weird dream? One of the promised sequels to my first HetaOni/Dreamtalia crossover.

Chapter One: Figuring out how that guy works~

"_Of course he figured out I wasn't Germany….I can't act like someone I don't know anything about….but, how can I learn about him?"_ The dream reaper thought, looking through one of the mirrors in the bathroom _"If only there was one in the main room so I could watch them better….."_ He thought pouting a little, he needed to make Italy trust him so he could have someone to be with. He just needed to figure out how this Germany guy acts so he can make his Italy happy. He sat in the mirror closest to the door to hopefully get maybe a glance of this guy.

After about an hour of nothing, he sighed and stepped out of the mirror, hoping that nobody would notice a shadowy figure walking about. He slowly poked his head through the door to see if there was anyone there. He saw the room was dark and everyone was asleep on the other side. He smiled, it would be easy to slip into a person's subconscious when they were asleep, that way they couldn't fight against him. Besides that could get noisy, and he didn't want to wake everyone up. Now to figure out who Germany is exactly. Silently he walked over towards the sleeping nations, he silently hoped that none of them would wake up and freak out. _"They would probably mistake me for that demon guy….ah what was his name again? Steve? Yeah, I'm nothing like him. I don't kill my victims….at least not on purpose~"_ He though chuckling silently.

He glanced at each nation trying to distinguish who was who, it's not that easy in the dark. He huffed and gave up deciding to slip into a few people to see who they were. He remembered that Germany had blond hair, and there were about five blond people here from what he could tell. _"Hmm….five of them are blond…and he does not have a curl or cowlick so it's not those two…."_ He shrugged and stopped at the bedside of the man with long blond hair. _"Let's try this one first then….." _

After he slipped into the man's head he looked around and blinked, he was already dreaming about something. _"What in the? Where is this guy exactly? I can't….?"_ He thought silently, hearing a low noise behind them, he turned around and stopped. There was the long hair guy and he was….lying in a bed with….one of the other guys with blond hair and...wait…..what are they….are they? _"…..!"_ He quickly left his dreams blushing fiercely. _"…..okay….that is not Germany….."_ He quickly shook his head to clear that image out of his head, and continued to look for Germany. He paused at another guy that had blond hair, his eyes widened when he noticed he looked like the guy in the other person's dream. He looked back at the long hair guy blinking and blushing, _"…...you pervert...I need mind-soap for that now….."_ He slowly walked away from them and saw a large man with light pale blond hair, he wore a scarf and looked almost childlike in his sleep. He mentally debated for a second, whether or not he wanted to try and dive into his mind, then he saw him.

He walked away from the large man and saw Italy, his host the one he wanted for himself. He smiled seeing how peacefully he slept and how much prettier he was out here than in his mind. He noticed in one of the beds next to him was another man who looked very similar to him. _"That looks like his brother…a new victim in the future if this one doesn't work out maybe?"_ He smiled and noticed the other bed, he stopped and smiled. He found him, he found Germany. _"hehehe~ Found you~ You're Germany, The one that my Italy adores so much~"_ He watched him for a second before walking next to his bed, standing over him smiling creepily. _"Now, let's study you behavior through your dreams~ Then I can keep Italy happy, and with me….forever~"_ He smiled and dove into Germany's dreams.

After the dream reaper dove into Germany's head and his breathing evened out, Canada sat up in his bed and stared at Germany. He swore that he saw some shadow-like figure disappear into his head. He quietly got up and walked over. Germany looked alright, his breathing was normal and he didn't look pale or flushed from what Canada could tell in the dark.

"G-Germany?" He whispered, receiving no reply he whispered his name again. 'Can he hear me at all? Or is he just that tired, so he won't respond to me...oh well...' He quietly walked back to his bed, laid down, and fell back asleep.

_**~I'm so sorry it took me so long to start the sequel for my crossover!~ I got busy with college and life overall, I just got my mind back…..I think….This is waaay shorter than what I wanted. Usually I get up to 3-4 pages but this is a little over one page….~**_

_**~Leave a comment or something and I'll start working on the next chapter. It's not going to be five chapters like the original story though, I'm thinking maybe three or four?...Maybe? We'll see~**_


	2. A Quick ApologyUpdate

Heya people who actually have read this:

I am so very sorry for not uploading the next chapter. It was not my intention to leave this sitting for so long, it's bugging me a lot and I do want to get the next chapter up before Christmas break...hopefully (I make no promises). Or at lest get half of it done before Thanksgiving break. I have been so busy over the summer with my new job and now in college it's Midterm so double the stress of a regular week with work on the weekends and that's my life currently...

This isn't much of an excuse, but because I have been so busy I have pushed not only this story off but other stories that I have wanted to post or get started/keep writing haven't been getting done at all. But I will try to work on them a little it over this weekend and hopefully the next. So be patient, this fanfic should be good...(at least I think it will be, I am the author :P)

Anyway, thanks for holding on/being patient/checking out what I have so far  
Leave a comment/suggestion/complaint/anything (I like getting comments even bad ones it gives me things to work off of/improve on)

kykyqt ^J^~3


End file.
